


tera saath chaheye

by jasleen_899



Category: cid fanfic
Genre: Concern, Friendship, Love, Multi, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasleen_899/pseuds/jasleen_899
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cid fanfic. .set after 'RED STAR HOTEL' episode....duo  story. .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. tera saath chaheye

Daya and abhijeet went home , daya wad looking weak while abhijeet wad silent and lost in his oen thoughts..

At duo house

Abhijeet : daya, khana ke leye kya banau ?  
Daya : kuchh nahi !( he was sitting on sofa resting his head there..  
Abhijeet : kuchh nahi yaar kuch toh kha warna tabiyat aur khraab ho jayegi  
Daya : mujhe bhook nahi hai! main room mein ja raha hu..  
Abhijeet : par..ok

Daya went to his room while abhijeet called someone.


	2. tera saath chaheye

Daya went to his room while abhojt called someone.

Dr.salukhe : hello  
Abhijeet : dr.sahab daya theek toh ho jayega na ?... ussne kuch khaya bhi nahi hai aur aisr he so gaya hai !..he said all in one breath  
Dr.salukhe : arre pehle tum saas toh le lo  
Abhijeet : sir aap batayeye na..  
Dr.salukhe : tum chinta mat kro , daya bilkul theek ho jayega, maine usse antisepticde diya ha ..aur usse rest krnr do isse jaldi theek hoga Abhijeet : hmm.. Dr.salukhe : chinta mat kro tum Abhijeet : ok sir.. Dr.salukhe pov : kafi pateshaan hai Abhijeet daya ke leye.. Even Dr.salukhe said that daya would be alright but Abhijeet was satisfied. He prepared food and went to daya's room..thinking jitna bhi khayega..lekin kuch toh khayega!.. Abhijeet : daya..daya while rufling his hair Daya : hs kya hua abhi ? Abhijeet : daya yeh le thora sa soup pe le..tune kuch nahi khaya.. Daya : boss..rehne do na.. Abhijeet : pls yaar Daya : daya couldn't say no listening to his pleading tone...ok lao.. Abhijeet forwarded soup to daya.. Daya : tumne khana khaya ? Abhijeet : abhi tak toh nahi, tum kha lo fhir khata hu.. Daya :hmm par kha lena..he said in strict tone.. Abhijeet : ok.. After having half of soup daya said..bas aur nahi...and gave the boul to abhijeet...abhijeet took the boul and gave daya his medicine and left the room.. Abhijeet was satisfied as at least daya had half food but he had food.. Next morning abhijeet wake up ..he saw daya was sleeping and went out somewhere..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So where did abhijeet went ?


	3. tera saath chaheye

Next morning abhijeet woke up..he saw daya was sleeping and went somewhere.

After sometime daya also woke up but didn't found abhijeet in house, he called him but abhijeet's phone was also switched off.

He waited for sbhijeet yo come as he didn't had any oth choice! ..

After sometime door bell rang...  
Daya : while opening the door kaha the tum?  
Abhijeet : camly kahi nahi..  
Daya : kahi nahi matlab! Subah-subah kaha gaye the tum ?..aur phone switch off tha !  
Abhijeet : woh..main beech pe tha. .aur phone he took out his phone and saw it's battery was gone..phone ki battery nahi hai daya..  
Daya: subah subah beech pe  
Abhijeet : he was just silent and started moving towards his room  
Daya : bolo na boss kya hua hai ?..tum wase toh kabhi jaate nahi beech pe subah ko..fhir aaj kyo ?  
Abhijeet : wase he..  
Daya came in front of abhijeet and said bolo abhi ..kya hua hai kal se ase chup chap kyo ho tum ?  
Abhijeet : nahi kuch nahi..he said looking down  
Daya : meri taraf dekh kr bool..  
Abhijeet : he didn't faced him..still standing silent  
Daya : dar gaye the ?  
Abhijeet huged daya and started crying. ..while daya wad pattering his back...  
Abhijeet : dar gaya tha! bohottttttttdar gaya tha ( he said in childish way)  
Daya : par ab toh maim bilkul theek hu, fhir ab kyo ro rahe ho?  
Abhijeet : pata hai jab woh journalist mar gaya tha blood vomit krke aur fhir tum bhi ..tum bui blood vomit kr rahe the, meri ankhon kr samne, mai..mainkitns dar gaya tha!, mujhe laga tha ki main tumhe kho....hevwas not able to say any word futher and burst out..  
Daya : he said with love and care..abhijeet dekho tumhara daya ko kuch nahi hua hai aur jab tak tum mere saath ho mujhe kuch hoga bhi nahi..  
They separated from hug..  
Abhijeet : he stopped crying. .and said par..  
Days : par kya ?  
Abhijeet : nahi kuch nahi..  
Daya : apne daya ko nahi bataoge ?  
Abhijeet : par kabhi kabhi main itna helpless ho jata hu ki khud bhi kuch nahi kr pata, sab kuch meri aankhon ke samne ho raha hota hai aur main..main kuch bhi nahi kr pata !..aur iss baar he nahi..pehle bhi kayi baar hua hai..aur tujhe pata hai na yaar main tere bina nahi reh sakta..tears fell from his eyes..  
Daya : abhijeey chinta mat kro, main kabhi tumhe shoor ke nahi jaunga, agr hum marenge toh saath marenge aur agar hum jeeyenge toh saath jeeyenge  
Abhijeet : in childish way ..pakka ?  
Daya : haan pakka, arre ab toh ek ashi se smile de de yaar..

Abhijeet gave daya a big smile  
Abhijeet : yeh theek hai ?  
Daya : ha, perfect (while cleaning his tears) tum aise he haste raha kro, rote hue ashe nahi lagte..

Abhijeet hugged daya tightly  
Abhijeet : tumhare jaisa doost ho toh kou ro he nahi sakta  
Daya : woh toh hai ; fhir main hu hi itns asha, mere jaisa koi ho he nahi sakta!  
Abhijeet : interrupting. .bas bas mujhe pata hai tu bohoot asha hai, apni tareef isse jitni marzi krwa lo..always ready rehta hai !  
Daya : woh toh hai. .  
Abhijeet : tera kuch nahi ho sakta !..abhi bhi laga hua hai..tareef mein..

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that it was..kaise lagi..love duo and crazy for abhirika par ke batana kaisa laga..

**Author's Note:**

> So where did abhijeet went ?..


End file.
